Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi
At the palace of Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Leia Organa, disguised as the bounty hunter Boushh, is making her offer to Jabba of Chewbacca in an attempt to gain the Hutt's trust. But things go horribly wrong. When C-3PO is knocked down by Jabba following her demand of "fifty thousand, no less", the droid's head comes off, leaving her with no means to communicate with the Hutt. Forced to reveal herself to the entire assembly, she pulls the thermal detonator and threatens to use it unless Jabba cooperates. Lando Calrissian, noticing Boba Fett drawing his weapon, knocks him aside, sending his shot into Leia's elbow, accidentally activating the thermal detonator. As the crowd scatters, Fett takes the carbonite block of Han Solo away. Leia attempts to stop him, but is unsuccessful, one shot accidentally hitting the block's control panel. With no other option, she, Lando, and Chewbacca escape the palace shortly before it blows up; C-3PO is destroyed in the explosion. Comandeering the Khetanna, they meet with Luke in the desert and decide to search the local smuggler hangouts in order to find out where Fett has gone. Onboard the second Death Star, Darth Vader meets the arriving Emperor Palpatine, who orders Vader to stay near him, as events have not been going the way he has envisioned them recently. On Dagobah, the near-dead Yoda converses with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who assures him that Luke will arrive. But it is not to be, and Yoda passes into the Force. Both Palpatine and Luke feel this at the same time, Luke departing Tatooine to head to Dagobah to find out what happened, while Palpatine orders Vader to do the same. Arriving on Dagobah, he finds that Yoda has died. But both Yoda and Obi-Wan appear before him, telling him that he must face Vader. When Luke refuses, they say that if he cannot, then Leia must. Luke, not willing to risk her life, finally agrees. Meanwhile, Leia, Chewbacca and Lando have tracked Boba Fett to a planet on the Outer Rim Territories, where he intends to deliver the carbonite block of Han back into Imperial hands. Leia and the others managed to prevent this, apparently killing Fett. They then leave the planet (with Leia piloting Slave I) and head to the Rebel rendezvous at Sullust. Departing Dagobah, Luke is captured by a Star Destroyer and brought to the Second Death Star. Palpatine reveals to Luke that he knows that Luke hopes that his friends will not come to rescue him, then showing him what they will expect when they do arrive: a massed Imperial fleet. On the Home One, Han is finally unfrozen from the carbonite. However, the medics tell Leia that due to the long period of carbon freeze and damage to the controls, it is unlikely that he will ever be able to regain his eyesight. Asked to come to the war room by Mon Mothma, the group listens to Luke's message, saying that Leia is his sister and that Vader is their father. They also find out that he has been captured and taken to the Death Star. Meanwhile, a team inserted onto Endor make their way into the shield generator bunker. Suddenly, a massive group of stormtroopers and AT-ST's arrive, forcing the remainder of the troops to attack. Back onboard the Home One, Leia steals Slave I and heads for the Endor system to try and rescue Luke. Left with no other option, the entire fleet enters hyperspace and follows her. Arriving on the Death Star, Leia fights her way past the guards, but is eventually subdued and brought before Palpatine. She arrives in time to watch as the Alliance fleet arrives and is ambushed by the waiting Imperial fleet. The Battle of Endor has begun! On the forest moon, the fighting between the Rebels and Imperials draws close to Bright Tree Village, upsetting the Ewoks there. As the Rebels make a suicide attack on the shield bunker, the Ewoks spring into action, attacking both sides. With the shield generator damaged, the Falcon heads for the moon's surface and, with a still blind Han manning the quad turrets, they take out the shield generator dish. Wedge Antilles leads several X-wing's inside the Death Star, where they destroy the main reactor. Onboard the Death Star, Palpatine orders Vader to kill Leia, but is stopped by Luke, who engages in a lightsaber duel, but ultimately relents, saying that he does not want to fight anymore. Not swayed by his proposal, Vader continues the fight, losing an arm in the process. But still, the Dark Lord is powerful enough to drive Luke to his knees. Luke boldly declares that he will not fight Vader anymore, and says that if he wants to strike both him and Leia down, he should do so now. Instead, Vader falls to his knees and begs forgiveness. Suddenly, the station is rocked with a huge explosion. As the station's crew begin to evacuate, Luke and Leia, dragging the body of their father, make their way to the hangar bay, where the Falcon awaits them. The entire group makes it off the station before its destruction. Shortly thereafter, the entire group meets onboard the Home One. Although the Death Star has been destroyed, Palpatine has disappeared. The heroes, including a redeemed Anakin Skywalker (clad in an all-white version of his Darth Vader armor), boldly declare to hunt him down, saying that nothing can stop them now.